Dr Williams
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: Amy divorces Rory and moves to America. Rory throws himself into getting his Doctorate, then finds a different ginger who may be able to help him get his life back together. *Expanded from someone else's theory, One-shot*


Someone's been running around the internets claiming that Rory and Amy will be getting a divorce in season 7. Personally, I don't see how that's possible, but this is a one-shot "what if" scenario about that idea, focusing on Rory's life after Amy.

* * *

_It__'__s__funny_, he thinks, that after all this time, after all they've been through, Amy would leave him. He can't say he's exactly surprised. She did run off with another man the night before their wedding. But she was scared, and he thought she'd taken care of that fear. They had a daughter, after all, but she is/was/will be grown, and there's little to nothing keeping them together now.

They lived two years in a flat without the Doctor, an ordinary beautiful life, and he can tell how much she hates it. She tried to make it work. A perfume line, becoming a model. She's pretty famous now, and they all say how lucky he is to have a wife like her. _How__beautiful__._

But now she's decided to go abroad, with or without him. He had thought they'd agreed to try for another baby, but that apparently wasn't on her agenda. She'd gotten a fantastic deal, a new life in America of all places, but she knew he wouldn't want to go. So she left the divorce papers on the bedside table one night, and only came back once she was sure he'd signed them. She kissed him goodbye, though he wishes she wouldn't have.

And he can't stay in that flat anymore, not without her. So he packs up his things and moves. Leadworth reminds him too much of Amy, so he goes a place that they never have: the city.

London is a huge, bustling metropolis and he can't quite get his head around the whole thing. He picks up a job as a nurse in a hospital and puts himself through medical school. A doctor, what he's always wanted to be, except he knows it's just a distraction from the pain. He can't stop thinking about her. Not ever. He tries not to see her face everywhere, but it doesn't work. He stops reading the news, for fear of seeing her face.

Eventually, he gets his Master's Degree and moves on to his Doctorate. He'd thrown himself into his work so thoroughly, it only takes him two years.

During the first semester of his Doctorate, he finds a quiet cafe near his new flat and begins to frequent it. They have fantastic coffee, something he got used to drinking around the Doctor. Caffeine was always in order when running from spectacular aliens. He discovers that they have seventeen different types of scones, and this is his new favorite place to study.

Every day he comes in, orders two cranberry-orange scones and a large cup of coffee, black with two sugars, and sits down at his favorite table.

Except today, his favorite table is taken. A middle-aged woman sits there and he is struck by her fiery red hair, hair that reminds him so much of his now ex-wife. He doesn't notice that she's there until he's halfway to the table. The waitress smiles sheepishly at him. "I couldn't get her to sit anywhere else. Sorry, Rory."

"Oh, that's fine," he says amicably. "Not like it's got my name on it."

The ginger woman overhears their conversation, sipping on her tea with milk and sugar. "Is this your normal table?"

"Err..." Rory fidgets slightly. "It is, but don't worry, there are plenty of-"

"Oh, come on." She waves him over. "I won't disturb your work or whatever it is you're doing."

"Uh, okay," he says awkwardly. He wants to refuse, but she looks familiar to him somehow, so he sits across from her. He spreads out his books and new laptop and begins to study.

It only takes him a few minutes to realise that she's reading his textbook upside-down. It doesn't bother him, not really, until she says, "You can use Botox for that."

Rory looks up, confused. "Pardon?"

"It's talking about migraines. You can inject Botox into certain trigger points on the head. It reduces migraines."

He raises an eyebrow, immediately skeptical. "I've never heard of that before."

"It's a fairly recent discovery," she says smoothly, sipping her still-hot tea. "It's not well-known, though. I've had it done myself. It works wonders."

"Really?" He looks at her face for a moment, and suddenly it dawns on him. "Hold on a second, you're... I know you. You're the woman behind the Temple-Noble Foundation."

She grins. "Donna Temple-Noble, that's me."

"What are you doing in here?" he asks, waving a hand around to indicate the general vicinity of the cafe.

She frowns. "I might be famous and have a lot of money, but that doesn't mean I can make a perfect cuppa. These people do it better than me."

His mouth turns up slightly, in a half-smile. "Were you the one who pioneered this technique?"

"Well, maybe. I helped fund the research if that's what you're asking." She took a large sip of her tea.

The Temple-Noble Foundation had come into being in early 2010, after founders Shawn Temple and Donna Temple-Noble won the lottery two days after their wedding. It was 2014 now and they'd been responsible for many of the medical advances of the last four years.

"Okay," Rory said, downing some of his own coffee in one go. "Tell me what other things you know."

xxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, Donna was detailing to Rory a particular, sort-of-but-not-really secret project that involved helping patients who had amnesia retrieve their lost memories. At that particular moment, the waitress approached their table and informed them that it was closing time and they would have to leave. Both apologized loudly and gathered their things.

"I would have liked to hear more about your projects," Rory said in disappointment.

"Well..." Donna pulled out a shiny iPhone and checked her schedule. "I'll be back in town next Wednesday for a meeting with a couple of scientists who want funding for a project. Would you be free then?"

"Sure!" Rory says, pleased that he's made a new friend. "I'll be here. What time?"

"Uh, let's say 6pm for safety. Who knows how long the meeting will last."

He nods and they say their goodbyes after trading phone numbers. Rory finds the rest of the week and his empty flat a little less lonely.

xxxxxxxxxx

It is currently next Wednesday and Donna sits at Rory's table, howling with laughter at a story the post-graduate student has just told her. They've been sitting for hours, chatting about projects and school and research.

"You know, Rory... You should come visit the Foundation Center."

"You think so?" He asks, surprised at her invitation.

"Sure, why not? Besides, we're looking to open a hospital in the near future. We'll need good doctors when the time comes."

"Oh, wow. That's very kind of you, Mrs. Te-"

"Oh, come now," she chides. "You of all people can call me Donna."

He smiles sheepishly. "Of course, Donna."

"You know, it's really weird," she says, tapping a painted fingernail against her cup. "I feel like I've known you for a long time. Like there's something familiar about you. Are you sure we've never met before?"

"I don't think we have," he said sincerely. "I would have remembered."

"I suppose you're right," she said dismissively. "Anyway, how much longer will it take for you to get your degree?"

"A couple of years yet, I think."

"Ah," she says knowingly. "Any girls caught your eye?"

Rory almost spits his coffee all over the table. He shakes his head vehemently. "No... No. I should... Well..." And he launches into the story of his ex-wife. Donna listens patiently, unjudging, and pats his hand consolingly.

"She obviously has no clue what she's left behind," Donna announces, once Rory's story is done. "If I had a daughter your age, I'd have her marry you in a second."

Rory laughs. "If you had a daughter my age, I'd be concerned about your constitution."

Donna balks. "Was that a _tease_, Rory Williams?"

"It was a compliment to your age," he finally decides.

"I'm older than you think I am. I think," she adds, downing the last of her tea.

When they leave, Rory promises to visit the Foundation Center the following Friday, when he has time to put off his school work for a day. Donna promises to be there when he arrives and to show him around. She also promises to introduce him to her husband, and they walk away into the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Rory arrives at the Foundation Center, he is stunned by how large it is. They built this entire building in three months, but that was only because Donna insisted on paying as many construction workers as humanly possible in the shortest amount of time. She escorted him through hallway after hallway, introducing him to board members and personnel, her husband Shawn who was one of the most polite and amiable men that Rory had ever met, and finally bringing him back to her office on the third floor.

"This place is amazing." Rory was in awe of it.

"We're rather pleased with it," she says, more than just a hint of pride in her voice. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I'll just be in the ladies' room."

Rory nods and peers through the glass windows that covered almost every inch of wall space. Only a minute passed, and then Rory thought he was going crazy. A whoosh of air and sound came from behind him and he turned to find - well, what else? That blasted police box sitting in the middle of Donna's office. He balks, then cautiously walks to the doors. He can hear two people inside, arguing about something.

The doors fly open and a thin, pretty woman of African American descent marches out, hands flying in every direction. "We'll just go to Alfava Metraxis he says, we won't get accosted by the locals, he says-"

"Oi! I didn't say we wouldn't, I said it was... unlikely." The Doctor - that stupid bowtie-wearing git - walks out, then freezes when he sees Rory. "...Rory?"

The young woman finally notices him and a hand flies to her mouth. "Oh my god, Uncle Rory!"

"Uncle?" He has barely time to ask before she flings her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"You look so young!" she blurts out, fawning all over him.

"Um, sorry, who are you?" Rory extricates herself from her grasp.

"What- Wait a second. What year is this?" she eyes him warily, looking about the room.

"It's early April, 2014..."

"Oh my god," she exclaims, immediately turning on the Doctor and slapping him on the arm. "You are twenty three years too early!"

"Don't look at me, I didn't drive us here! She did!" He points at the TARDIS accusingly. She slams her doors shut in irritation. He frowns.

Rory tries to stop it, but it doesn't work; he laughs. The Doctor, finally taking real notice of him, scoops him up with an exclamation of, "Rory the Roman, it's so good to see you again!"

Rory returns the hug awkwardly. "You too, Doctor. It's been a few years."

"Wait, how do you know Uncle Rory?" The woman eyes the Doctor. "You never said you knew Uncle Rory!"

"How was I supposed to know it was the same Rory? Earth has more than one person named Rory."

"She's got you all sarcastic," Rory observed.

"She's frustrating, that's what she is. Just like her mother!"

"Speaking of Mother, she isn't here, is she?" The woman looked around.

"Who is 'Mother', exactly?" Rory questioned.

"Oh! Sorry. I suppose you don't know who I am either." She grabbed his hand and shook it awkwardly. "Exactly 7 months from now, you'll meet me. In baby form," she clarified. "Am I allowed to tell him my name?"

The Doctor scratched his head. "I guess?"

"What do you mean you guess?" she balks. "Isn't it going to blow a hole in the universe or something if I tell him?"

"No, it won't," the Doctor said assuredly.

The woman frowns, then turns back to Rory. "My name is Elise Renee Temple."

Rory blinks in surprise. "You're Donna's daughter?"

She grins. "Yep! Mum used to travel with the Doctor a long time ago. But he had to erase her memories. That's why she keeps on with that amnesia project. Lost two years of her life."

"It was to save her life," the Doctor chided gently. "She would have died otherwise."

Elise puts a hand over the Doctor's mouth and keeps talking. "Mum probably doesn't know she's pregnant yet. So don't let on, okay?" Elise smiles, then turns to the Doctor who is frowning behind her hand. "Can we please go to my time now? Mum's probably wondering where the heck I've been."

The Doctor moves her hand away. "Yes, yes. You go in, I'll be there in a minute."

Elise retreats inside the TARDIS and the Doctor eyes Rory. "How long has it been?"

"About two years," he says truthfully.

"Ah," the Doctor replies. "And Amy?"

"In America."

He balks, but Rory gets the distinct impression it's fake. "In America? Why?"

"She divorced me. To be a model in America."

The Doctor frowns. "I'm sorry."

Rory shrugs, pretending that it doesn't hurt. "I'm almost a doctor now. Thinking about working here, actually. When Donna gets the hospital built, anyway."

The Time Lord's face brightens. "You should!"

"Maybe I will," Rory muses. Elise yells at the Doctor from inside the ship and the alien winces. "She's got some lungs on her," he smirks. He wonders why she keeps calling him 'Uncle'.

"Inherited from her mother, I have no doubt," the Doctor smiles fondly. "She's usually much more... happy than this. We got chased with guns. Lots of running, you know."

"I know."

"You're a lot like her, you know," the Doctor muses. "Like Donna, I mean."

"Is that a compliment?" Rory asks, unsure which way to take it.

The Time Lord gives Rory a rare, genuine smile. "Best compliment there is."

They awkwardly shake hands and the Doctor gives Rory a salute. "Good to see you again, Rory."

"You too, Doctor."

Rory waves goodbye as the TARDIS whooshes and disappears. Only when it's gone does he realise that Donna isn't back from the restroom yet. It's been almost ten minutes. He thinks about going to look for her when he sees her silhouette outside her office door. The door opens and she is standing there in the most complete session of shock that Rory has ever seen. Concerned, he crosses quickly to her. "Donna? Are you alright?"

She grins and holds up a used pregnancy test, flashing positive in all its glory. "I'm finally pregnant!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Shaun and Donna drag Rory out for a celebratory dinner. Rory ends up meeting many of their relatives and quickly corrects Shawn and Donna when they introduce him as Dr. Williams. Not a doctor quite yet, but soon.

He stands up to head to the restroom when he accidentally bumps into a woman who drops her purse, scattering the contents all over the floor. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" He quickly crouches and helps her to pick it all up. He hands her back the items and is immediately struck dumb. She is thin, tall, and stunningly beautiful, dark skinned with brown eyes and a faint air of clumsiness about her.

"Oh no, it was my fault!" she insists, standing from the floor. "My apologies."

Shawn sees the woman and draws both her attention and Rory's. "Ah, Rory. I see you've met my little sister."

"Sister?" Rory blinks in surprise.

The woman smiles sheepishly. "Hello. I'm Olivia Temple."

"Rory Williams," he says, half numb. They shake hands awkwardly. Now he knows where the 'Uncle' comes from.


End file.
